Bobby's Hair
by XDWIXBM
Summary: this has to do with Bobby Roode cutting his hair off. The girl Kaci belongs to me. James Storm and Bobby Roode belong to TNA


Kaci was laying on the second guest bed with James; it was the day after lockdown and they were just relaxing till they had to fly out to Orlando for the tapings for Impact. Bobby had left for the gym in the early hours leaving Kaci to cuddle up with the cowboy. James had turned on uptown girls for Kaci while she laid her head against his chest. James allowed his fingers to brush though her long black hair. Bobby seemed to be taking longer then normal to come back; he never was gone this long. The door finally open and bobby stepped into the room; Kaci popped her head up and looked at him. Her brown eyes went wide seeing bobby's normal long hair was gone leaving him with short hair. She jumped over james running over to him; she ran her fingers though his short hair. She then stepped back pulling her right hand back and brought his forward smacking him hard across the face.

The room echoed with the smack; James had sat up watching the act before him. He knew Kaci loved their long hair; what was bobby thinking. Kaci stood there glaring at bobby; she parted her lips "HOW DARE YOU" she shouted making the room echo once more "How dare you cut off your hair with out even telling me" she shouted once more glaring up at the larger man. Bobby took a moment to get the feeling back into his cheek from her slap; he then turned grasping her arms throwing her into the wall of the room "you son of a bitch" he spoke though his teeth "How dare you smack me.. I am the world champion and i can do whatever in hell i please with my hair" he spoke has he glared down at her with his blue eyes. Kaci shook trying to pray his large hands off her arms "Let me go" she shouted looking up at him. James was about to speak, but choose not too. he would let them fix it on their own; they aways did. Bobby kept his hands against her arms holding her against the wall "Don't you ever lay your god damn hands on me like that ever again" he hissed though his teeth has he glaired down at the young woman before him. He never would lay his hands on a woman unless they stepped out of line and this was one of those moments.

Kaci began to tear up; bobby was actually beganning to scare her. He would never hurt her; but right now he was. she bite her bottom lip has tears began to burn her eyes; she was not going to cry.. She was not gonna give the man before the statusfaction of the fact he was making her cry. She parted his lips to speak "Please bobby your hurting me.. let me go" she spoke has she looked up at him, begging him to release his hold on her arms "I'm sorry.. just please" she begged; she wanted to go into the bathroom and hide from him now. Bobby finally released his hold on her arms and stepped to the side to allow her to do what she wanted. Kaci ran past him once he released his hold; she ran into the bathroom closing the door. the tears finally falling from her face; she never in her life felt so scared of the man whom she grown to love. She walked over to the tub sitting down and allowing the tears to fall.

James stood from the bed shaking his head at Bobby, not saying a word to his former tag team partner. he turned walking to the bathroom to comfort the young female whom they both had a bond with. he pushed open the door closing it behind him. he walked over to the tub sitting down next to the poor female; he lift her up placing her in his lap. She burried her face into his neck; her tears just fell has she cried. She tried to speak "Why? why did he do that?" she spoke; she knew the answer, but she wanted James to tell her what she did so wrong to be man handled like that. the last man to hit her; was her father. She never wanted to fall into that cycle ever again. James didnt speak; he just kept his arms around her; rocking her in his arms trying to calm her down.

Bobby paced the room like a caged animal; why was he getting the mean looks from James. He did nothing wrong; it was just hair. His hair, he had the right to do whatever he pleased with his hair. She was the one making a huge mess over a simple hair cut. Hair grew back for crying out loud; James did it tones of times, but she never got mad at him for it. He allowed himself to sit on the edge of the bed that he shared with the small female. he laid back trying to think why she flipped out on him. maybe she was right; maybe he should have told them that he was going to cut his hair; but then again it was his hair.. he did not need someone to give him permission to cut his own hair. He did wonder what was going on inside the bathroom between James and Kaci; he didnt hear them talking..

Kaci finally rose to her feet; she had stopped crying. She looked at James before she spoke "I'm gonna go see papa ric" she spoke before she turned walking out of the restroom. She walked over to the bed; she looked at Bobby before she bent down to lift her shoes and room key up off the night stand. Bobby sat up; he reached his right arm out taking hold of her arm pulling her to him. "Kaci.. don't leave.. I'm sorry.. i didnt mean to scare you or hurt you." he spoke has he moved over on the bed to her. he allowed his arms to wrap around her stomach pulling her to him; he rest his head against her stomach. he spoke once more "I should have told you before i did it.. i didnt mean to hurt your feelings... i didnt know my hair meant so much to you" he spoke has he glanced up from her stomach to look up at her. Kaci had froze when bobby had touched her arm; she was scared of what he was going to do to her. once he began to speak and spoke his feelings to her. She dropped her room key and shoes. she pushed bobby back on the bed; she sat across his lap. she rest her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry..I over reacted.. its your hair.. and i guess i could get use to it" she spoke has she reached her left hand up running her fingers though his short black hair. She then spoke once more "just dont bleach it.." she spoke with a smile "You dont look good with bleach hair" she spoke with a chuckled laugh. Bobby laughed at her words before he parted his lips "you got a deal." he spoke before he leaned over kissing her lips softly.


End file.
